El gato negro
by Prinofmoon
Summary: Maldito sea el día en que decidí burlarme de su intuición, ¿Ahora como hago para escapar de sus garras? Pero, ¿De verdad quiero eso? Maldito Gato Negro. Mal summary, lo se, es la primera vez que hago esto y no estoy con demasiada imaginación. Pero denle una oportunidad 3


**Hola! soy nueva en esto de escribir historias, espero que esta sea de su agrado. Es en un mundo alterno a los Shugo Chara, pero eso no significa que no estén para cuidar a sus guardianes...aunque con otras formas, espero que la disfruten!**

 **PROLOGO**

Se puede observar en lo profundo de la noche a una extraña figura en los tejados, con el cuerpo de un hombre pero la agilidad de un gato. Salta los tejados hasta lograr aterrizar muy cerca de una ventana del museo de la ciudad. Sin mucho problema logra escabullirse por ella y sobrepasar las cámaras, parecía que en su cabeza tenía un mapa de ese lugar. La figura negra por fin encuentra algo que le llamo la atención, una rara escultura hecha de piedras preciosas. De sus largos dedos brotaron garras, las coloco sobre el cristal que protegía dicha escultura y las empezó a girar. En el grueso vidrio se formo un agujero, dejando la escultura desprotegida ante sus garras, pero aun quedaba una alarma. Dicha alarma sonó al tomar la escultura, alertando a los guardias. El ágil ladrón se concentro en correr lo más silencioso que pudiera, logrando esquivar a los guardias y saltar por la misma ventana que entro.

Saltando los tejados llego hasta su dueño, dándole a este la pequeña y brillante escultura. Al librarse de esa cosa, el ladrón se retorció hasta volverse un pequeño minino. Al terminar su transformación salió corriendo entre los techos hasta desaparecer, pues pronto amanecería y quería leer las noticias.

El nunca se perdía las noticias de la mañana, las veía desde el otro lado de la ventana de las casas, nunca admitiría que su ego podía más que él, pero le encantaba ver como día tras día aparecía un nuevo título en las noticias. Aunque todos los títulos tenían siempre algo en común que nunca faltaba:

 _ **"El gato negro ataca de nuevo"**_

Ya era de mañana, y se podía escuchar en una gran habitación como sonaba una alarma, alertando así a la dueña de esta que debía levantarse.

-No quiero mamá- decía entre suspiros una chica de pelo rosa y ojos ámbar, mientras se tapaba con el edredón. Pero la alarma no pensaba desistir en su vano intento por despertar a aquella peli rosa.

Finalmente, con una mirada de resignación, se levanto la chica. Esta no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, de hecho la última vez que fue al médico este le dijo que tenía una altura promedio.

Buen día Ran- fue lo primero que dijo al levantarse, pues su gatita más inquieta estaba caminando alrededor de ella, reclamando caricias que eventualmente fueron dadas.

Ella ya sabía el secreto de estas especies singulares de felinos, pues parecían gatos pero poseían el poder de transformarse en personas a voluntad. Cuando pregunto el por qué de esto, solo obtuvo como respuesta que alguien les había dado este don.

Buen día Amu- Le respondió Ran al conseguir transformarse de una gatita blanca con nariz y ojos rosa a una adulta joven de pelo y ojos rosa.- Mikki se fue a buscar pinceles nuevos y Suu está preparando el desayuno- Le informo ella.

-¿Y Dia?- Fue lo que preguntó Amu mientras trataba de arreglar su enmarañado cabello sentada frente a un lindo tocador blanco con detalles en oro y plata.

-Viendo las noticias, está obsesionada con ese "gato negro"- El sonido de burla en la voz de Ran hizo que la peli rosa menor soltara una pequeña carcajada- De verdad no entiendo que le pasa con ese maldito ladrón, porque aunque sus intuiciones siempre aciertan, no veo porque debe tener ese interés en el.

Eran cuatro las chicas que vivían dentro de esa casa, la gente al verlas decían que eran hermanas o primas. Casi nadie sabía lo que ellas eran en realidad y lo preferían así.

Amu era la más pequeña de ellas, mientras las otras cuatro poseían la misma edad.

Ran era una deportista nata, había ganado varias medallas y una suma de dinero considerable debido a sus competencias. Mikki era una artista en ascenso, con varias demandas de políticos y famosos, puesto que sus pinturas causaban furor en ese tiempo. Suu era una cariñosa ama de casa y una hábil cocinera, también era la más maternal. Mientas que Dia era la más responsable de las cuatro, ella no se encargaba de nada especial en el mundo humano, ya que siempre estaba vigilando que no se acercara ningún intruso ni a ellas ni a Amu.

Que equivocada estaba Ran al mirar con burla a su hermana, Dia tenía una sospecha de que muy pronto tocaría cruzarse con ese gato negro. Pero por una vez deseaba que su intuición fallara, si tan solo supiera...


End file.
